The Saga of the Brothers De'Meair: Alister
by Patrick K
Summary: Follow Alister and Allisaire De'Meair through their adventures in the world of Nirn. These two brothers begin their adventure as two poor orphan children, but they will soon realize that the Divines have much bigger plans for them... Rated M for language and possible adult situations. Read & Review appreciated. Collaboration with ShiningwingX. Alternate version available soon .


_To the reader of this tome, _

_Inside lies the story of the brothers De'Meair. Two of these tomes, written by me, are present in the world. This very tome tells the life of Alister Chevali De'Meair and is written as such. These brothers have impacted the course of time since they were children and will continue to do so even after their deaths. There is one warning that comes with this tome: This is powerful knowledge that mere mortals are not meant to read. Let us hope that those who read this be worthy of such Divine words._

_With wisdom,_

_Akatosh._

* * *

**The Book of the Nerevarine**

* * *

**Prologue**

Maybe if I keep running, the Evermor guard will stop chasing after my brother and me. We didn't even do anything! We tried to live, that was our crime. After our father died, things just never worked for us very well. Endelmir Serandis De'Meair was a hero among men, but no one even remembers.

Something happened about a year ago… They're calling it the Warp in the West. The Illiac Bay region was changed; so many things happened in a single moment that changed everything.

Our father died there. He was out to save the world, but he got himself killed. What's worse is that nobody even remembers knowing him. My brother and I are the only ones that remember anything about him. Maybe our mother, Reilyna, would remember him. The only problem about that thought is that mother died of a broken heart while he was gone. That's right, we're orphans.

"Allisaire!" I scream in the direction of my older brother who runs in front of me. "I can't run much longer!"

"Keep pushing, brother!" He jumps down in front of a rock and hides underneath of it. When I reach the same drop, I hide with him. He covers my mouth to quiet my heavy breathing as the guards rush past. I hear them shout hateful and offensive things as they search for us. I'm on the brink of tears when I watch the feet of a guard pass the rock we are currently hiding underneath. My green eyes find the different colored ones of my brother; his left blue and his right a silver-ish hue of the same color. He holds his finger in front of his mouth as if to tell me to be quiet. I nod in understanding, but the guard isn't leaving.

It isn't long before the guard grabs my legs and pulls me from under the rock. I reach out for Allisaire's outstretched arms, but he is pulled out as well.

"Let go of me!" I struggle to escape the guard's grasp. "Let me go you sorry son of a mudcrab!" I give up my struggle when I see Allisaire tied up in binds. "No…"

We're quickly carted to the Evermor prison in binds and with the guard as our escort. How can they throw two children in prison? Sure Allisaire is almost an adult, but we're both still kids. I'm only thirteen. I can't go to prison. All I did was try to survive. That's all. Is that so wrong? I don't know, but I think I can feel hot, salty tears running down my cheeks.

"Hey, kiddo!" I hear Allisaire force a whisper to me from beside me. "I've got you, okay? I haven't provided for you just to have us die in prison."

I nod to him to let him know that I understand.

"No talking!" I hear from the guard before he kicks my back to make me walk faster. After regaining my balance I walk with my head in my chest. I look back up only to watch as we approach Evermor. Have we really been walking for this long? Or did we honestly not get that far when we ran? Either way, we are approaching the place that we're going to spend a good amount of time: the Evermor prison.

* * *

Today is the fifteenth of Midyear 3E 421, my fourteenth birthday and also three months into our prison sentence in Evermor. The only amusement I have is scratching the wall with a broken bone that I found on the floor of my cell. It feels like it has been forever, but Allisaire told me not to worry about it. Apparently, he has a plan. He told me that when the guard makes his rounds today he's going to steal his key ring. I feel like it's not going to work, but the way Allisaire can get when he wants to steal something reassures me that everything is going to be fine. I stare at my brother from across the corridor with hopeful eyes when the guard walks in.

"Sir!" I hear Allisaire begin speaking to the guard. I droop my arms through the bars in boredom as my brother talks to the guard about when our next meal is going to be.

"Your next meal will be served in another two and a half hours kid," the guard replies. "I'll make sure that you are fed, don't worry."

"Alright, thank you… It's just been so long since we ate."

The guard turns around and walks away. "Well, you should have thought about that when you stole from everyone in the city." When he is well down the hall, Allisaire flashes the keys and unlocks his cell. He walks through the barred door and steps across the path to unlock mine.

"I told you that we'd be fine," he tells me with a wide grin on his face. "Let's get moving." I step through the now open portal and look around the room for an alternate way out; but before I can, the guard walks back into the room with a shocked expression on his face.

"I thought I heard something!" He screams. "Back into your cells this instant!" He traipses toward Allisaire and grabs him by his shoulder.

"Brother!" I scream. "No!" I run up to the guard and jump onto his back. "Stay away from him!"

"Gah!" the guard drops Allisaire in an attempt to get me off of him. "Get down!" He grabs the back of my rags and tosses me down onto the ground. I yelp in pain before rolling back to recover myself. When my vision refocuses, I see Allisaire tackle the guard to the ground before getting up and grabbing me.

"Let's _go_!" he exclaims, leading me down the hall. I see end of the hallway in front of us, but I trip when the guard grabs my ankle.

"You're not going anywhere but back into your cell, kids!" He drags me down towards him.

"Not before you burn in Oblivion!" I shout and reveal the broken bone from the piece of twine wrapped around my waist. When I'm next to the guard, I spit in his face before bringing the bone into the side of his neck. His hands grasp the wound and he gasps for breath. A tingling sensation comes over me when I see he's still alive; so I stab him in the arm with the bone.

"Help…" The guard manages to say before I ultimately slit his throat with the bone. With that, he is dead. I drop the blood-covered bone to my side and look in fear at my work.

"W-what…" I whisper to myself. "What have I done?" I stare down at my hands and notice the blood that now stains them. I can also feel the blood's thick touch on my cheeks and nose.

"You…" I hear from my left. "You _fool_!" I turn to Allisaire whose eyes are wet from tears. "What did you do? You killed that man! This isn't just a few pilfered drakes, Alister! This is murder!"

"I… I had to!"

"Well, if we don't get out of here soon then the others are going to be here!" Too late. As if on cue, the guards push through the door and their eyes meet ours. Their attention is quickly grabbed by the corpse of their fallen friend and my brother who sits on top of it.

"Vincente…" one of the guards mutters, probably speaking of their dead ally.

"Who's going to tell the missus?" another asks.

"Which one?" that guard is answered by nothing more than a punch in the shoulder.

The attention is brought back to us. "You two are under arrest, but you aren't going to be staying here long."

"Where are we going to be taken to?" I ask still choking through my tears.

"You should both be executed, but you're still only children. We are going to have you transferred to the Imperial City in Cyrodiil." One of the guards grabs my arm and escorts me back to my cell, while another does the same to Allisaire.

"Your carriage will leave tomorrow…" The guards shut the door and carry their dead comrade out of the prison.

It's hard to believe that we are back where we started three months ago, but only ten times worse. Our father was taken from us four years ago, and tomorrow morning our chances at being free were going to be taken from us as well. What have I done? My eyes pass by Allisaire who stares back with a look of almost pure hatred. I mouth the words "I'm sorry" to him, but he simply lies down in his bedroll and goes to sleep. I sit myself down and lean against the wall, falling asleep in that position.

I prepare myself for the longest sleep I would have in my life.

My eyes open and I'm in a vibrant world of bright and vivid colors. I look down at my feet and realize I'm wearing nothing. A warm breeze flows past as I walk down a hill along a paved stone path. My foot sinks to the bottom of a small puddle that I walk through, but the water is surprisingly warm. I gaze at the sky and see the dark blanket of night, but I'm baffled when I don't see Masser or Secunda above me. I only see long streams of green that lace the stars. My bare body absorbs the serenity that I feel for a moment as I take in a long deep breath. For some reason, this place feels closer to home than our humble house in Evermor did. I can't place it, but something about this strange world seems… fitting to me. Nothing fazes me in this comfortable dream world, until a member of the Evermor watch awakes me.

"Come on, kid," he says. "You're out of here." I stand up and stretch away my aches and pains. My eyes meet those of my brother's yet again, but he acts as if I'm not there and the same feeling of uselessness from last night returns to me.

I step from my cell and follow the line of guards ahead of us that are making their way to the carriage that will be carting us to the Imperial Province of Cyrodiil. We walk for a couple of minutes through the city before we stop around a single carriage. When my gaze escapes the man that speaks to us, I notice the funeral of the very man that I had killed the night before being held just a couple hundred feet away. A woman walks over to his body and begins to weep uncontrollably, and as she cries and cries I can't help but feel my heart tug away from my body.

"Allisaire Araols De'Meair!" the guard reads from a scroll that he holds. With his name being called, my brother steps forward and climbs onto the back of the carriage.

"Alister Chevali De'Meair!" I hesitate to move when I hear my name. Very briefly do I get the idea to turn and run from all of this, but I know that if I do the guards won't stay their blades; when they find me, it'll mean my death. I finally push myself toward the carriage and climb up and sit across from my brother.

"Allisaire…" I say in a quiet and almost shy tone of voice.

He turns his attention to me with his eyebrow raised.

"I'm sorry… I don't know what came over me…"

"Just be glad we're still children, Alister," he says to me. I smile now that he's finally said something to me for the first time today. "Our heads would be on the block if we weren't."

I nod and look down at my feet, returning to my feeling of uselessness with his words. My brother has never said a thing to me that wasn't encouraging or cheerful until last night. I guess that's what happens when you guarantee your brother that he won't live the rest of a happy childhood.

My eyes come back up from the ground and into his again. "I'm sorry…" I repeat.

He nods. "I know."

With his words, the carriage springs to life and begins to move along the road at a steady speed. I breathe in the air around me and huff it out heavily in a sigh.

"Look at the bright side, Alister," my brother says. My attention turns to him and he continues. "Maybe at the end of this carriage ride, there lies better times ahead." He reaches over to me with his bounded hands and places them on my shoulder. "But whatever _does_ lie at the end of this carriage ride… we will face it together."

I smile and nod. "Yes we will brother…"

"Yes we will."

* * *

**A/N: After over a year of planning, the story of two brothers is finally coming together. Want to read the book through Allisaire De'Meair's point of view? Check out ShiningwingX's version of the story. Hope you all enjoyed this. Review if you already haven't and let us know what you think.**


End file.
